


The Rumble Where You Lay

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Rick, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Smut, Teasing, Top Negan, Video Cameras, canonverse, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Rick finds himself in Negan's bedroom at the Sanctuary, and it's not the first time.





	The Rumble Where You Lay

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some good ol' fashioned dom/sub canonverse Regan. Big thanks to Marium for the inspiration.

 

Rick had lost count of how many times this had happened.

Sometimes it wasn’t here- it was in a car or the back of a van or, if they were lucky, the bed in the RV. Sometimes they left the walls together under the guise of scavenging, and Rick always wondered how many people had caught on. Not many, he hoped.

Sometimes, very infrequently, it was in Alexandria, but Rick had his reasons for not wanting to do it there- his children or friends hearing, someone walking in and catching them, preserving at least _some_ the sanctity of Rick’s home.

They’d yet to christen Rick’s bedroom. It was a point of pride and decency with him, leaving one space untainted by the volatile mess he and Negan were together. Negan hated it, of course. He wanted every inch of Rick’s life saturated in him, his presence inescapable even in Rick’s sleeping hours. For now, Rick’s foot was firmly planted on the issue and Negan reluctantly let him have his way, but they both knew, somewhere in the back of their minds, that one day that foot might budge, _just a little bit_ , until it slipped entirely. Things always seemed to go that way when it came to Negan. And it wasn’t like Rick found much refuge in his bedroom anymore, Negan or not. He rarely slept, and when he did, the man invaded his dreams like smoke, choking him and slipping into every corner and crevice. On the nights when Rick found himself alone and aching with arousal between his own pure, pristine sheets, it was thoughts of Negan’s dark eyes and dominating presence that left Rick shuddering and keening beneath his own hand. 

Maybe nothing in his life was pure and pristine anymore. He certainly didn’t feel very wholesome right now, white-knuckling the steering wheel of the car that Negan had so _graciously_ left him less than a mile outside of Alexandria. It was an incentive to make Rick come visit him- he had no excuse to wait until the next pickup day when he wouldn’t be wasting Alexandria’s gas for the drive.

It wasn’t that Rick _wanted_ to wait for Negan to come to him. No, he craved the other man just as much as Negan craved him. Sometimes Rick just tried to exercise self-control, an alcoholic trying to break the habit by making himself wait for his next drink. It hadn’t worked yet- all it did was make every second that he wasn’t in Negan’s arms, Negan’s bed, feel like an eternity.

Arat let him into the Sanctuary gates without question, giving a deferential nod of her head as he parked and headed in through his familiar, well-worn path. The first time he’d come here, it had been at Negan’s request, and he’d been on the alert the whole time, one hand on the nonexistent gun at his belt. He wasn’t sure why it mattered- if Negan wanted him dead, god knew that he could do it right in the middle of Alexandria and nobody would be able do a damn thing about it. He just hated being so surrounded by the enemy.

He’d gotten over that pretty quickly, because the Sanctuary, if nothing else, gave them complete privacy. Rick never had to worry about walkers or people or being walked in on, never had to be quiet for fear of being heard. For however long Rick stayed, it was just the two of them in Negan’s luxurious bedroom, tucked away from the rest of the world.

Rick knew exactly how many steps he had to climb to get to Negan’s room- eighty-five- and with each one, he felt the familiar pull of excitement and arousal in his belly at the thought of being one step closer to his lover. If it wasn’t for him wanting to remain aloof for as long as possible, he would sprint.

Regina, Negan’s guard of the day, let Rick in without question, just like Arat. Negan had allowed them to stop patting Rick down at the door after the third time he'd come to the Sanctuary and the guard had found nothing on him but a mostly-full bottle of lube in Rick's back pocket. 

Negan was waiting for him when he walked in, forever eager. He was a dark streak that pounced as soon as Rick closed the door behind him. Rick’s back hit the wall, one large hand cupping the nape of his neck and the other winding around his waist like a serpent as Negan’s mouth covered his own in a scorching kiss.

Rick accepted the onslaught with a moan that Negan greedily swallowed down, his own hands coming up to grasp at his lover wherever he could reach- his hair, his face, that damnable leather jacket that felt smooth and rich beneath Rick’s eager fingertips. Just the heady leather scent alone was enough to make his head thick and foggy as he was assaulted by memories of all the times they’d fucked while donning it. Rick had never given much thought to the material before, but after Negan, with his favored jacket and gloves, the feel and smell of leather would never be the same for him.

“ _Missed you_ ,” Negan growled against the tender, bruising skin of Rick’s neck, and Rick shuddered like the words had been a hand down the front of his pants. Those soft, sweet admissions of affection always undid him just as thoroughly as dirty words did, and Negan _knew_ it. The taller man drew back from nipping marks at Rick’s throat, just enough so that they could take each other in. Negan’s eyes were already heavy-lidded, cheeks rising in color the way Rick could feel his own doing. A single, leather-clad hand came up to cup Rick’s cheek tenderly, the thumb tracing the strong outline of his jaw before following the plush curve of Rick’s lower lip. Instinctively, Rick took the thumb into his mouth, long eyelashes fluttering over ocean eyes at the taste. Negan groaned low in his throat, grinding his hips forward so that Rick could feel the hard press of his lover’s erection against his hip. “Did you miss me too, Rick? Huh?”

Rick’s tongue swirled around the thumb in his mouth before it was drawn out to swipe across his lips. He tilted his chin up and arched his hips off the wall, letting Negan _feel_ just how much he’d missed him. “What’s it look like?”

Rick felt Negan’s rumbling laugh like the purr of a Harley, all the way down in his bones. His earlobe was nipped at once, making him jump, before words were growled low into his ear.

“I don’t know, cowboy, how about you show me.” Negan’s deft hands fell to Rick’s belt buckle and pulled the leather from the loops, letting it drop to the floor with a faint _clink_. “Strip for me. Let me see.”

Negan pulled away, smirking when Rick’s hands followed him before falling away, and settled on the edge of the bed, waiting. He beckoned Rick with a finger to stand in front of him, and Rick followed like a dog being led by a leash. Negan’s dark eyes roamed over Rick’s body, licking his lips when his gaze fell to the prominent bulge in the front of Rick’s worn jeans. “Go on.”

Rick’s face burned as his hands came up to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt, exposing inch after inch of pale skin to Negan’s hungry gaze. He shrugged it off and it fell to the floor with a whisper of fabric against the dark rug, the chill of cool air making Rick’s nipples harden into tight peaks.

“Fucking beautiful, baby,” Negan crooned, and Rick glowed at the praise. “Keep goin’. I want to see _all_ of you.”

With his belt already shed, Rick’s jeans came off with ease, sliding down his legs to be kicked to the side with his shirt. Negan shifted on the bed, crossing and uncrossing his legs so that Rick’s eyes were drawn to the tent in the man’s pants. Pride surged through Rick without his permission, just like it always did whenever he came face-to-face with the proof of how much Negan wanted him. _That’s all for me. I did that to him._

Rick’s fingers toyed with the waistband of his underwear, about to tug them down, when Negan spoke again. “Turn around, Rick. I want to see your cute ass all bent over for me.”

Blushing furiously, Rick turned to face away from him, the color in his cheeks spilling down his neck and chest as he slowly tugged his boxers down and exposed himself fully to Negan, bending down just enough to sate the man when he stepped out of them. A low whistle sounded behind him, making his ears grow hot.

“God _damn_ , Rick. I’ve said it before and I’ll keep fucking sayin’ it- your ass is a work of _art_. Christ.” Rick was suddenly pulled back into Negan’s lap by two strong hands around his hips, and the feeling of Negan’s hardness pressing against his bare backside made him moan and squirm. Negan hooked his chin over Rick’s shoulder, jerking his head back with one hand tangled into Rick’s long curls, and hummed at the sight of Rick’s stiff, flushed cock standing proud and needy between his thighs. Rick’s chest heaved with need when one slim finger traced the line of it from root to tip, making his cock twitch and a fat bead of precome well up at the slit. “ _Mm_ , _honey_ ,” Negan purred against Rick’s neck, “you need it _real_ fucking bad, don’t you?” He cupped Rick’s heavy balls, rolling them gently in his palm, and the feeling of soft, supple leather against his sensitive sac made Rick shudder and groan. “Tell me, Rick.” Warm lips trailed kisses up from Rick’s shoulder to his jaw then then back down again. “Tell me how fucking bad you need my dick inside you, and maybe I’ll let you have it.”

“Fuck me,” Rick growled, growing desperate, “I need it.”

It wasn’t enough. It rarely ever was, especially not here, where they could take as long as they wanted, be as _loud_ as they wanted. Part of Rick desperately wanted Negan to take him _now_ , to bend him over the side of the bed, not bothering to undress as he fucked him senseless. Another part of him, the part that Negan was slowly cultivating within him, wanted to know just how long Negan could draw this out before finally giving him what he needed.

The tender kisses suddenly gave way to hard nips that Rick was sure would leave red and purple marks on his throat. He would have to button his shirt higher to cover them unless he wanted someone to see. “Aw, Rick. C’mon, baby, we both know you can do better than that.”

 _Bastard_ , Rick thought affectionately, and turned in Negan’s arms just enough to meet his lover’s eyes in challenge.

“Why don’t you make me?” he drawled, honey-sweet and thick the way he knew got right under Negan’s skin. It worked like a charm- he felt the shudder that ran through Negan’s body, saw the hungry shift in his eyes that promised to make Rick beg.

“Oh, _honey_ ,” Negan purred, “you know I will.”

One moment, Rick was in Negan’s lap and the next he was on his knees in front of him as the man stood, one hand in Rick’s hair. “Undress me.”

The command sent a shiver down Rick’s spine, and he obeyed instantly, pulling Negan’s belt from the loops and ridding him of his pants and boxers while Negan tossed aside his jacket and thin white shirt. On his knees before his lover, Rick’s lips immediately went to the heavy cock in front of his face, his tongue out and eager for a taste.

A harsh yank to his hair drew him away and he made a pathetic, surprised noise in his throat as Negan held him there and clucked his tongue. “Patience, Rick. All good things to those who fucking wait, right?” He tugged Rick up to standing by the roots of his hair, making his scalp prickle. “I know you just love me slidin’ my dick down your throat, honey, but you’re gonna have to _earn_ it today.” Negan spun them so that Rick’s calves bumped the foot of the bed, and then he was shoved back onto the mattress, sprawled out among dark gray silk sheets while Negan loomed over him. Rick swallowed hard, anxious and aroused all at once. His eyes followed Negan as the man circled around the bed and came to a stop in front of the dresser, fingers toying with the top drawer. Rick’s heart sped up, pupils dilating and thighs unconsciously shifting wider on the bed.

“Arms up, Rick. Get nice and cozy, you’re gonna be there a while.” Negan drew out something black from the drawer, this tongue flashing against the pearly white of his teeth.

“Yes or no, Rick?” Negan fingered over the thick leather handcuffs he held, waiting for the inevitable.

They both knew the answer, but he always appreciated Negan asking first.

“Yes,” Rick rasped, his mouth dry. “ _Yes_.” His teeth sank into his lip while Negan secured the cuffs to his wrists, looping them between the gaps in the headboard to restrain him.

Heart in his throat, Rick watched as Negan spread his legs wide, cuffing each ankle to the posts at the foot of the bed. Rick squirmed just a moment, adjusting to his restraints, testing how much he could move. He craned his head to see Negan toying with something else in his hands.

“I’ve got a little gift for you, Rick,” he said lightly, “do you want it?”

Rick only had to nod once before Negan was on the bed with him, straddling his hips and pinning them to the soft give of the mattress. Two fingers tipped Rick’s chin up, and then leather was being buckled around his neck. Negan rocked back on Rick’s hips, gazing admiringly down at his handiwork. “Well, look at _you_. He hooked a finger into the silver ring hanging from the front of Rick’s collar, smirking when Rick was forced to raise his head. “You look like you’re all fucking _mine_ , baby. Just like you were meant to.” Negan reached down to palm his heavy cock, eyes roaming over Rick’s bare, bound body. Rick’s hips bucked minutely, wanting something- a touch, a kiss, the head of Negan’s dick pressing against his lips.

Instead, when he got was Negan dismounting him and going back to the dresser. “I think I’m gonna need somethin’ to remember this by, Rick. Somethin’ for all the cold, lonely nights when you’re not here to keep my dick warm.” Rick’s breath shuddered in his chest when he saw what Negan was holding- the video camera that he’d taken from Alexandria the first week there.

Rick was sure that his face was as red as the tiny, blinking recording light as Negan turned the lens onto him.

“Oh, yeah, baby. Fucking look at _you_.” The camera panned slowly down Rick’s bare body, from his flushed face to his collared neck, down his heaving chest and belly to his parted thighs, where his still-hard cock stood proudly on display. Negan’s free hand slid up Rick’s inner thigh, making his cock twitch and leak and Rick’s eyes roll back in his head. He groaned pathetically when the hand stopped just shy of his length, instead dipping down and fondling Rick’s heavy balls and caressing his perineum. _Fuck_ , he was so sensitive, every touch leaving his skin burning with want it its wake.

“Negan, _please_ ,” he moaned, hips rising as much as they could off the bed, trying to urge Negan to take him in hand. The other man’s dark, insinuating chuckle slid over him like the teasing touches. A sudden stinging smack to his outer thigh made him yelp, eyes blowing wide. “ _Negan_ -”

“Be a good boy, Rick,” Negan warned, “or-”

“Fuck me, you bastard!” Rick snapped, frustration boiling over. His cock was aching, wetness rolling down the underside and leaving shiny trails down his hard length. Negan’s eyes flashed dangerously and Rick swallowed hard, the collar tight around his throat like his lover’s gloved hand. There was a flash of deep crimson, and then Rick was blinded, soft fabric covering his eyes as Negan tied it behind his head. It smelled strongly of the spicy cologne Negan sometimes wore, and Rick belatedly realized that it was Negan’s favored red scarf. Bound and blindfolded, Rick tried to gather his wits.

“ _Fuck_ , you look good in red.” Rick’s head whipped toward his lover’s deep voice, the only thing anchoring him to reality. “Almost makes me wish I’d tied you down with your ass up. Film you while I spank you until you’ve got my handprint burning on your tight little ass. Make you hear just how goddamn sexy you sound when you’re begging me for more.” A single fingertip dragged down the center of Rick’s chest from the hollow of his throat to his navel, and Rick whined. One of his nipples was rolled between Negan’s fingers gently before it was pinched hard enough to make him cry out, the blend of pain and pleasure so exquisite that it ripped the breath from his chest.

“Say my name, beautiful.”

His other nipple was rubbed with gloved fingers slowly, teasingly, waiting for Rick’s answer.

Rick always had a choice with these things- that was the game they played. Be Negan’s _good boy_ , say what he wanted, and he’d be rewarded with praise and soft touches. If he resisted- fought with teeth, made Negan work for it, wound him up tight with taunts of his own… _well_. That was something else entirely.

To this day, no matter how many times they’d played this out with their bodies, Rick still didn’t know which he enjoyed more. Today, though…today, he wanted to sink his teeth into the older man and hear him groan out his name like the sweetest, most reverent prayer.

“How about you hurry the hell up,” Rick ground out, “and get insideme.”

He hissed between his teeth as his nipple was given the same treatment as the other one. Negan’s fingers dug into Rick’s cheeks when he gripped his jaw and forced his mouth open. “You’ve got a smart fucking mouth on you today, Rick.” His voice dripped with honey-sweet danger and licked through Rick’s veins like fire, only making him harder. Something soft pressed against his lips, and he realized a second too late to protest that he was being gagged, his mouth stuffed full of fabric so that he couldn’t speak. “There we fucking _go_ , Rick.” Negan’s voice grew slightly more faint as he pulled away, and Rick keened low in his throat, the noise muffled into his gag. “I know you just can’t wait for me to get inside you, honey,” Negan carried on, “but you’ve got to learn some manners first, don’t you think? I mean, Je- _sus_. That’s no way to talk to the guy that’s about to fuck your fucking brains out, is it? No, sir.” Rick felt Negan nudge his right knee out just a little further, making the muscles in his thigh strain as his legs were forced wider apart. “But fuck, would you look at _that?_ Looks to me like you’re into this shit, Rick. Your dick looks like it’s hard enough to cut a diamond right now. Wouldn’t take much to make you blow your load, would it? I’ve barely even fucking touched you, and you’re already gagging for it.”

Rick’s face burned hot with embarrassment. He could only imagine what Negan was seeing right now. And he wasn’t wrong- Rick was so wound up from the few touches that he’d gotten that he felt like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff, just waiting for Negan to nudge him off.

“Well, you’d better find a way to settle down a little, Rick, because I’m not lettin’ you leave tonight without you coming all around my dick. Just try to keep it together, huh, baby?” If it wasn’t for the fabric in his mouth, Rick would have grit his teeth at the condescending croon. “You want to put on a good show for the camera, don’t you? Prove to me that you can last just a little bit longer.”

Rick took long, deep breaths through his nose, willing himself to calm down, willing his body not to jump at every feather-light brush of fingertips against his chest, his thighs. When Negan’s hands gripped his hips with intent, he tensed, only to feel himself being dragged down the bed as far as his cuffed wrists would allow him, just enough for his knees to bend and Negan to settle between them.

Unable to see, Rick was hyperaware of every little sound Negan made- the pleased hum as Rick’s thighs opened wider for him, the rustle of sheets as he sank down onto the bed, the deafening _snap_ of a lid being flipped open. He tried to keep himself under control, he really did, but that sound practically had him coming on the spot, anticipating what would come next.

Cool, slick fingers rubbed over Rick’s sensitive opening, and Rick made a needy noise into the fabric in his mouth. “If I finger you,” Negan began, still teasing Rick’s rim with his gloved fingers, “are you going to come? Or are you going to be good for me and wait for my cock?”

Mindless with desire, Rick rolled his hips down, trying to fuck himself on Negan’s offered fingers. At once, they were gone and Rick wailed furiously into his gag when he felt Negan shift on the bed again, only for the sound to turn into a desperate keen a moment later when the man’s mouth found its way up to most intimate part Rick’s inner thighs, the rough stubble on his jaw rubbing against Rick’s balls as he sucked and nipped at the tender skin there, leaving bruises that Rick would feel there for days afterward. Rick’s fingers strained against the cuffs, desperate to sink into his lover’s hair and guide him to where he needed him the most. _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Rick thought wildly when Negan’s tongue dipped down to lick over his sac and then drew up further, giving his neglected cock a long, luxurious lick, just one, before he pulled away again and let Rick catch his breath.

“Now,” Negan purred, “are you going to be good for me if I finger you, Rick?”

Rick nodded wildly, desperate to say whatever Negan needed to hear that would make him hurry the fuck up. The dark-haired man laughed, and then the fingers were back, pressing slowly, carefully into Rick’s body. Rick threw his head back against the pillows, swallowing convulsively as Negan fucked him with his fingers, sliding in smooth and deep and then scissoring him open.

“So fucking _hot_ , Rick, if you could see yourself right now- fuck, that’s gorgeous. You’re wide open for me, aren’t you? Yeah, honey. I can tell.” A third finger pushed in on the next thrust, and Rick took it with a muffled groan. “You’re so _wet_ , Rick. Looks like you were just balls-deep in someone, but that’s all you. Want me so fucking bad, don’t you? Want me so bad that it hurts.”

Rick nodded, making desperate sounds into the fabric in his mouth, hoping it would spur Negan on. The fingers withdrew, rubbing once against Rick’s slick, used opening, and then Negan was off the bed again.

 _Please_ , Rick thought wildly, _please, please, I fucking need it, just-_

To his surprise, he felt something touch his ankle, and then the cuff fell away. “I’m letting one of your legs go, Rick. Just one, because I want to throw it over my shoulder while I fuck you. Bend you in half and make you take it.” _Jesus_. Warm thighs pressed against Rick’s own, and he found himself hitching his free leg up over Negan’s waist automatically, eager and needy. The gentle press of lips to his knee threw him off-balance just enough to not protest when Negan folded his leg back against his chest. One of Negan’s hands fell to Rick’s ass, giving the cheek a swift slap before parting him for the camera. “ _Shit_ , Rick. You’re a fucking wet dream come true.” Rick felt himself clench around nothing, and Negan moaned. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

As promised, Rick’s leg was hitched up over Negan’s shoulder. He barely had time to think before Negan’s cock was pushing into him, his breath caught in his chest until Negan bottomed out inside him. Panting and twisted up with arousal beneath Negan, Rick was sure that if the man moved, he’d be gone.

“Breathe, Rick. There you go, baby.” The fire in Negan had retreated for a moment, and Rick breathed in and out as his lover stroked gently down his thigh and over his belly, soothing him. As soon as Rick relaxed around him, Negan slid out and then slammed back in so had that Rick saw stars deep in the crimson haze of the blindfold, a scream tearing out of him that was so loud and ragged he was suddenly thankful that he was gagged. “There you fucking _go_. Taking my dick so good, aren’t you?” The pace of Negan’s hips was relentless and brutal, and Rick was sure that he’d be sore and limping tomorrow morning. There was no way he’d be able to hide it, no escaping from what he and Negan had done. He’d feel him in the bruises he’d left between his thighs and on his neck, feel him in every ache of his muscles as he walked, and the thought of it made Rick’s dick leak.

“You’re fucking _mine_ , aren’t you, Rick?” There were times like this that Rick was almost positive that Negan was in his mind, slipping through his most private thoughts until he was seated right there at the core, somewhere so deep that Rick would never be rid of him. Negan’s finger looped through the ring on Rick’s collar, holding him more firmly in place as he slid in an out of Rick’s body. “You tight little ass is all mine, your pretty mouth is mine, _this_ ,” Negan took Rick’s cock in his fist and Rick bit down so hard on the fabric in his mouth that he could practically grind his teeth together, “this is all mine, isn’t it?”

Rick was nodding before he could think not to, but it didn’t matter, it didn’t, because Negan was bent over him and his thick cock was pounding right into the sensitive spot inside of Rick that made every nerve in his body light up with pleasure. Rick sobbed into the gag, his whole body trembling, muscles tight. Negan knew just how to fuck him to make him unravel right at his core, knew just how to touch him, his hand sliding smoothly up the rigid length of Rick’s cock, squeezing the base once, twice, and then Rick was gone, crying out so loud that it burned his throat, squeezing Negan’s body between his thighs as the other man fucked him senseless through his orgasm. He could feel the hot spill of wetness over his stomach as he came, then the gush of it deep inside him as Negan followed suit, cursing and groaning Rick’s name into the hollow of his throat as they desperately rocked together, riding out the last waves of their high until they were utterly spent.

Rick felt like he was floating, every sense he had left completely overtaken by Negan. His wrists sagged against the handcuffs, too worn out to fight them and try to pull his lover into his arms like he wanted. It took him a moment to understand what was happening when he felt fingers in his mouth, but then the fabric was gone and he drank in a long breath while Negan untied his scarf from around Rick's eyes. 

Negan's face after sex was one of Rick's favorite things about him. There was something so vulnerable about it, the pink flush on his cheeks and the way his hair stuck out in odd places, the softness in his eyes. It was a look that could trick Rick into forgetting who he was in bed with. 

"You alright, Rick?" Negan began unlocking the cuffs, setting them aside on the dresser. Rick rolled his wrists and nodded. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." He didn't ask for it, but Negan slid back to bed with him once his ankle was free, pulling Rick into his arms and nuzzling into the crook of his neck where the collar still was. Rick found himself peppered with gentle, reverent kisses from the bruises on his neck down his arms, where Negan pressed his lips to the pink skin and rubbed out the soreness. One hand slid down Rick's back, stroking tenderly down his spine. 

"You're a hall of a lay, you know that, Rick?" Negan mused as he kissed up to Rick's stubbly cheek. "Fuck if you don't know how to rile me up."

Rick chuckled breathlessly. "I could say the same to you."

"You're always so easygoing after you get laid," Negan taunted. He prodded at the ticklish spot near Rick's hip just to watch him squirm and elbow him in the ribs. "Don't have that fuckin' stick up your ass right now, do you? Not givin' me that fuckin' mean-ass look-"

Rick mustered up the last reserves of his energy just to give Negan that look, and the taller man laughed. 

"Good thing I'm into that shit, baby. I don't know what it is, but that attitude you give me goes right to Lucille Two." Negan gave his dick a squeeze to demonstrate, and Rick groaned.

"If you're gonna get worked up again, I'm gonna need you to buy me dinner first. Or at least let me take a quick nap."

Negan planted a kiss on Rick's waiting lips and snuggled in closer. "Whatever you want, Rick."


End file.
